Analyse Pas Tout A Fait Scientifique d'Une Folle Hystérique
by Ink's Feather
Summary: " Une folle hystérique vu par Sui' le beau gosse ! " - Dose d'humour et de connerie. Portrait de Karin.


**ANALYSE PAS TOUT A FAIT SCIENTIFIQUE D'UNE FOLLE HYSTERIQUE**

La première chose que vous devez savoir c'est que je suis totalement objectif. Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, comme si vous m'croyez pas, je suis objectif, j'vous dis ! Tout ce que je vais dire ici est la pure vérité. La Pu-re Vé-ri-té ! Je sais que si elle voit ça, elle vous dira que c'est qu'une invention de mon esprit malade et totalement dégénéré. C'est absolument faux ! C'est elle qu'on devrait mettre à l'asile, si vous vous mon avis.

Cette fille – si on peut appeler _ça_ une fille – et une psychopathe schizophrène. Elle arrive même pas à se coiffer pareille deux côtés de sa tête tellement y'a de personnalités en désaccord dans sa petite caboche ! Et m'dites pas que c'est pour lui donner un _style_ ou j'sais pas quoi d'autre comme idiotie ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je sais aussi qu'elle néglige pas son apparence, pas quand elle est dans la même pièce que _Sa-su-ke-kun_. Ou peut-être qu'elle soigne le côté que Sasuke voit et qu'elle fait des noueux dans celui où je suis. C'est possible, j'pense. Elle est tellement paranoïaque que c'est possible. Elle a l'air tellement niaise quand les gens la regardent, mais dès qu'elle est seule avec moi, c'est fini les allures gracieuses de princesse et les grands sourires charmeurs. Ah, ça. On dirait plutôt une zombie qui va vous bouffer le cerveau si vous l'approchez.

Après, elle est super lunatique. Bon, j'dis pas, ils étaient tous un peu tarés dans l'laboratoire. Fallait être barré pour pouvoir supp- Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? J'y étais moi aussi ? Mais ça n'a absolument rien à voir, ça ! Moi, j'étais d'l'autre côté du bocal ! C'est pas moi qui obéissais au doigt et à l'œil de ce serpent gluant ! Brrh, j'en ai encore froid dans le dos. Ce mec, c'était un pédophile, j'suis sûr ! J'sais pas comment elle a pu supporter de passer ses journées à côté de cette _chose_. Je crois qu'elle est un peu masochiste. C'est forcément ça. C'est obligé ! Sinon, pourquoi elle resterait pendue aux basques d'un puceau ténébreux qui ne communique qu'à coup de « Hn » et dont les seules obsessions dans la vie sont son frère aîné (c'est pas sain, comme relation, si vous voulez mon avis. C'est comme si moi et Mangetsu on... Arg, j'préfère pas y penser.) et un abruti de blond habillé en orange – en ORANGE quoi ! – qui pense pouvoir sauver le monde d'une invasion alien ? ( J'crois que je sais son secret à lui aussi, ce vierge aux cheveux noirs. Il doit être asexué. C'est vrai quoi, comment ne pas tomber sous le charme quand on a une bombe comme moi dans la même pièce ? Quoi ? Elle ? Mais pourquoi vous voudriez qu'elle tombe sous mon charme ?! Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? C'est IM-PO-SSI-BLE !

Par contre, si vous voulez qu'elle règle un de vos problèmes, c'est simple. A ça, y'a pas mieux qu'elle ! Quoi ? Mais non, j'lui fais pas confiance parce que c'était la seule personne que je voyais quand j'étais dans c'putain d'tube ! Où est-ce que vous allez chercher des conneries pareilles ? Je lui fais PAS confiance ! Et surtout pas parce qu'elle m'a empêché de devenir fou quand on faisait des expériences chelous sur moi ! PIGE ?! C'est juste que quand tu hurles « Ce mec a essayé de tripoter Sasuke ! » elle va lui défoncer sa gueule. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et oui, mes amis : j'ai découvert le secret ultime pour la dresser, cette furie. Bon, c'est vrai qu'après, elle est un peu irritable. Et quand je dis irritable, ça veut dire qu'elle peut vous frapper parce que vous respirez trop fort à son goût, mais, rien n'est jamais parfait dans c'bas monde, hein ?

En plus, elle a besoin de lunettes. Nan mais quel genre de ninja a des lunettes ? Le genre totalement ringard et inutile, on est d'accord. Comment ça, se balader avec des bouteilles d'eau à la ceinture c'est pas top non plus ?! Mais c'est pour mes techniques, bande d'enfoirés ! Ça m'permet de rester en vie quand elle a ses règles et qu'elle passe ses putains d'nerfs sur moi !

Bon, après, le pire, c'est pas quand elle est en colère pour une raison obscure – s'il y a une raison. Nan, le pire, c'est quand elle est comme ça, là. Quand elle est assise et qu'son regard part dans le vide. Quand elle se fiche de si ces fringues sont bien mis et que, du coup, on peut voir le début des traces de morsures sur sa peau ; les endroits qu'elle s'arrange pour cacher en générale, ou juste pour me cacher à moi, j'sais pas. Quand elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux rouges – qui semblent plus roux délavé sur le coup – et que les deux côtés deviennent identiques. Quand elle enlève ses horribles lunettes et que ses yeux n'ont pas une once de colère ou de folie mais quelque chose qui ressemble à de la tristesse et à du désespoir. Quand elle laisse échapper des bruits bizarres – dans sanglots qu'ils appellent ça – quand elle croit que je suis pas là pour entendre. Quand coule dans la pièce le type d'eau que je déteste le plus au monde. Quand elle a enfin l'air de ce qu'elle est vraiment ; une orpheline démunie. Quand je sais que si j'fais un pas de plus et qu'elle me voit, elle pourra plus jamais me lancer un regard de tueuse ou me crier dessus sans avoir de la honte pour elle-même dans l'regard. Quand je sais que j'peux rien faire du tout et que ça m'rend fou parce que je suis le seul qui pourrait faire quelque chose. C'est ça, les pires moments.

Alors je préfère qu'elle ait l'air d'une folle hystérique. Je préfère qu'elle fantasme sur Sasuke, même si tout le monde sait qu'ils seront jamais ensemble. Même elle, je suis sûre qu'elle le sait au fond de c'qui lui sert de coeur. Je préfère qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle essaye de me frapper pour voir « jusqu'où va ce putain de pouvoir de liquéfaction de merde » parce que je sais que c'est quand elle a l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser qu'elle est Karin et ça veut dire que le monde continuera de tourner, qu'on restera en vie, que je resterais en vie. Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois où elle essaiera de me tuer parce qu'elle supporte pas de voir ma tête de merlan frit, comme elle le dit si bien.

Je préfère qu'elle ait l'air d'une folle hystérique et qu'on continue de se disputer parce que je sais que c'est quand elle est comme ça que tous les deux, on se sent enfin vivants.

* * *

**PETIT MOT DE L'AUTEUR****: **Bonjour ! Voilà une petite histoire sur un couple que j'adore ! Merci à Ma-cha qui m'a inspiré cette histoire grâce à nos conversation et à son point de vue sur la magnifique Ka-chan qui est trop souvent mal utilisé par les auteurs ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le point de vue de Suigetsu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! /span/div

PS: Naruto Shippuden ne m'appartient pas ! Ka-chan et Sui' non plus !


End file.
